1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reel winding device having at least one winding bed to accommodate at least one winding roll which is formed by a center drum and a winder drum arrangement.
The invention disclosed herein is described in connection with winding a paper web onto a winding roll without, however, being limited to this particular application.
2. Discussion of Background Information
In one of the final paper manufacturing steps, paper webs are cut to a width suitable for a consumer, such as a printing plant, and then wound into winding rolls. Generally, a winding tube, made of cardboard or another material of limited stability, is employed as a roll core. The paper web is fastened onto the roll core. The paper web is then drawn onto the circumference of the roll core, thereby forming the winding roll by rotating the roll core or the winding roll being formed thereon.
The winding process must be precisely controlled, especially in the case of larger rolls. It is desirable that the winding roll be wound as tightly as possible. Particularly, the winding tightness should be as great as possible at the beginning of the winding process, i.e., when the winding roll is first being formed. The winding tightness may, however, diminish towards the outside of the winding roll.
In reel winding devices, so-called winder drum coilers are sometimes situated in a winding bed that is formed by two winding drums with at least one of the two winding drums being driven. When employing winding drum coilers, however, there is no support for the winding roll initially, e.g., at the roll core.
Another embodiment is designated as a so-called center drum winder. In this case, the winding roll is adjacent to a center drum, and the winding roll is supported laterally by a winder drum if necessary. Generally, several winding rolls, which are situated alternatingly on either side of the central drum with a corresponding gap, are wound simultaneously. A roll core holding device can be situated within the space located on the front side of the rolls so that, with the increasing roll diameter and an associated increase in weight, the winding roll can be supported at the roll core. This eases the weight in the nips between the winding roll and the center drum or the winder drum.
Allowing a pressure roller to act on the winding roll in order to achieve the greatest possible tightness at the beginning of the winding process is also known in connection with this. The force of the pressure roller is reduced during the course of winding and is ultimately eliminated at a predetermined diameter.